


[Podfic] Belong

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: Cover Me [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wants Kurt to fuck him so hard that it hurts for days; it would be nice to have that physical reminder of his intimacy with Kurt. Kurt thinks that’s a recipe for an ER visit. They come up with a happy compromise. Or, “baby kinksters try painplay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119457) by [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright). 



> Author's Notes: Today’s Klaine Advent prompt is “belong.” It inspired me to write a sequel to a porny little one-shot called “Cover Me” that I posted more than a year ago. (But you can read this on its own and still get porntastic joy from it.)
> 
> Thanks to Jamie for the dialog help and nachochang for the beta! Originally posted on tumblr.

**Title:** Belong  
**File Length:** 21:55  
**Download:** [MP3|25.1MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e9jq0tkvgaqvle2/Belong.mp3)  
**Crossposted:** [amplificathon](amplificathon.livejournal.com), [gleepodfic](gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [personal lj](oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com), [tumblr](oohshinyfangirl.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading Cover Me and found both this lovely sequel and Competitive Hangover, which follows this story. I couldn't resist recording them, because I absolutely love wowbright's versions of Kurt and Blaine.


End file.
